


It Hurts You, But It'll Kill Me

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Hannibal (TV), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Cannibal!Frank, Cannibalism, DARK DARK DARK, Detailed descriptions of violence, Frank is Hannibal but darker, Frank is a fucked up piece of shit, Gore, M/M, Plot Twist, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Frank doesn't like to be heartbroken
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Kudos: 13





	It Hurts You, But It'll Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is messed up on Frank's part.

Frank loved people. Not when they're alive though, normally they're too whiny or needy or straight up bitchy, but he loves them when they're dead. Much more quiet that way, and when he filets their body and cooks them into marvellous dishes, that's when every wonderful thing about humanity comes to the surface. They have such a nice taste too, rich, irony, decadent like chocolate to melt on his tongue. Plus they're everywhere. Fuck, he loves people. If only finding someone to love with an equally sophisticated palate was as easy as a tasty meal. Not to say that he didn't date, oh he dated more people than he could keep track of. Men, women, and everything in between, yet no one seemed to enjoy his diet as much as he did.

  
Tonight, however, he had a very special guest. A young boy he'd been dating for a while, under the name of Mikey Way. Mikey was perfect, he was tall and awkward in an adorable way. He even seemed naturally submissive, perfect for a dom like Frank who controlled every aspect of his life. He figured they were far enough along in their relationship that he could confess to Mikey what was really in those meals he'd been feeding the boy, and a night alone with wine and cheese seemed like the perfect way to do it.

  
He was just finishing laying out two glasses of wine, along with a charcuterie plate for him and Mikey, as the doorbell rang. Frank quickly straightened up and smoothed down his suit jacket, running a hand through his buzzed hair before walking over to the door, opening it and smiling as soon as he saw the face of his lovely boyfriend. God Mikey was as perfect as the day he'd first seen him, from across the gay bar. 

  
"Hello love." the tattooed man greeted the other, leaning up to press a kiss to Mikey's cheek. 

  
The brunette blushed heavily and returned the kiss, offering Frank a bouquet of roses that he had. Frank gasped and blushed, batting his eyelashes as Mikey. 

"What a dear! Come in come in, I have everything set up perfectly," he added, stepping to the side as Mikey came in and looked around.

Frank quickly found a vase and placed the roses inside, before re-joining Mikey in the living room.

"How have you been Frank?" Mikey asked, wringing his hands together as Frank guided him towards the sofa, and they sat down together, Mikey curled into Frank's side.

"I've been well my love." he smiled and reached over, grabbing the 2 wine glasses, handing Mikey his. 

"Good. So what did you need to tell me?" the brunette asked curiously, taking a sip of his wine.

Frank hummed, swirling the wine in his own glass thoughtfully for a while before grinning and looking Mikey in the eye, and although he had a smile on his face, his stare was cold and dangerous, something Mikey had gotten used to but was still slightly unsettled by.

"Well, mon cher, I thought I would bring this up before we sealed the deal," he said softly, taking Mikey's hand and gently thumbing over the other's ring finger. "As I'm sure you know, I am very punctual about what I consume, and I have a very strict diet. Something you don't even know about. But I know that today is a perfect time to tell you." he took a deep breath before continuing.

  
"I'm a cannibal, Mikey. I eat and consume human flesh." 

  
There was a shattering noise as a wineglass fell from its owner's hand, followed by Mikey's panicked breathing as he started to squirm in Frank's iron tight grip.   
Frank sighed as Mikey started to try and make a run for it, he had really hoped this man would be the one, but apparently, he was wrong. Broke his heart, but by the way things were looking, Mikey was offering Frank his.

  
Mikey had squirmed out of Frank's grip and ran for the door, but quickly realised it was locked, and the fob on the door was no help in opening it. He uselessly yanked on the doorknob, getting more panicked as he heard Frank's heavy footsteps come up behind him.

  
"Oh, Mikey... I invited you here for dinner, and you should know it's rude to leave in the middle of the meal." Frank's voice was dripping with sarcasm and sadism, as he got closer to Mikey. 

  
A loud 'CLANG' echoed through the house and Frank glared down at Mikey's body, holding a bronze statue in his hand that now bore an impressive bloodstain. He sighed sadly, setting the decor back down and rubbing it with his sleeve, before grabbing Mikey by the ankles and dragging him down to the basement.

  
Once down in his own homemade butcher's shop, Frank quickly got to work, dissecting his new hog and harvesting all the precious organs from its body. He sliced down the pig's chest and cracked open it's rib cage, surgically removing the animal's heart, liver, stomach, and lungs. Next, he removed filets of side and back muscle, before grinding the rest into ground pork for sausages. Once the entire corpse had been processed, he packaged the meat away in freezer bags, each with its own label that simply read 'M. Way' followed by the body part. 

**XXX**

Frank was excited. It was his first date with a new suitor, and he'd spent all day getting ready. He walked down to his industrial freezer and taken out all the 'M. Way' meats, cooking them into an extravagant stew and clay roasted dish, topped with seasonal vegetables and garnishes. He was quite proud of his work, and just as he finished setting the table, the doorbell rang.

Frank smiled as he presented the covered plate to his new potential lover, smiling at the dark-haired man that was more beautiful than anything he'd seen before.   
"Bon appetite" he smiled, taking off the cover, as the man inhaled the scent of the food with a pleasant smile. 

  
"Wow, I didn't know you cooked!" 

  
Frank grinned, "Oh I'm quite the chef, but this is special for you." he smiled, readjusting the roses that were just starting to wilt, in the vase on the centre of the table, before sitting down and crossing his legs, eyeing his own plate hungrily.

  
"So you never did tell me your name?" the tattooed man asked his guest.

  
The dark-haired man smiled and took a bite of his meal. 

"It's Gerard. Gerard Way." 


End file.
